


The Fall Of Hawkmoth

by SeizeTheJay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #GorillaRights2k20, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Crack Treated Seriously, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, adrienette is implied, the gorilla immediately adopts adrien on sight and you cant tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeizeTheJay/pseuds/SeizeTheJay
Summary: Every competent super villain should know to never go in without backup, even on the simplest of jobs.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	The Fall Of Hawkmoth

It was a normal day as ever in paris. The birds were singing, Mr. Pigeon was terrorising citizens with his 'croo'. Nathalie was at some event for Agreste Fashion equipped with a tablet. Hawkmoth was being dramatic in his weird probably musty smelling lair.

Suddenly, the chaos comes to a halt. Something has gone horribly wrong. In his infinite need to gloat, Hawkmoth pulls a muscle in his back. Impossible! The miraculous magic is supposed to protect him from any and all damage! Something as stupid as a bad back should not affect him so!

And yet, here he lay, curled up on his cold lair floor just out of reach of the singular sunbeam from the opulent window. Much too far from the elevator that violates many a safety law, and unable to speak from pain and therefore still in his very fashionable magic suit.

Stupid Nooroo. This is definitely that damned kwami's fault. Certainly not his for never feeding the thing its ridiculous demands of melon or "Just about any fruit, please." Ha! As if Hawkmoth would fall for that nonsense. The creature would eat what it was offered or it wouldn't eat at all! And don't think he hadn't noticed the thing's trips to his gardens to forage amongst the flora! The kwami deserved what it had coming tenfold.

Regardless, Hawkmoth was stranded with no way out of this tomb. When he got out, he'd call for the installation of some sort of emergency contact with the above estate at once.

Suddenly, his elevator came to life. Was this a joke? No living thing was supposed to be in his home aside from himself. Not even those disgusting insects common in the lower classes.

The elevator was slow, obviously for theatrical purposes. As it came to a stop in Hawkmoth's line of sight, a hulking figure stood atop the platform. Who was this brute? What was he doing in his exclusive invite-only-tomb-lair?

None other than The Gorilla, of course. "Don't just stand there you useless hunk of brawn! Help me up!" Hawkmoth demands with his most menacing glare. Only, The Gorilla does no such thing.

He looms over Hawkmoth, stare so intense it's almost as if Hawkmoth is being slowly roasted alive. The Gorilla stoops down slowly and Hawkmoth feels a rush of relief before all goes black as he succumbs to the immense pain he is under.

Blank-faced and yet clearly pleased, Harold "The Gorilla" Levy yanks what is clearly a miraculous from his boss' collar. As he stands he's sure to kick the limp figure that is Gabriel Agreste especially hard. Harold strides to the ridiculously unsafe contraption his former boss calls an elevator and makes his way up to Gabriel's office. The painting of Mrs. Agreste is ajar, revealing the safe behind it filled with mystical artifacts. He's sure to document all the contents accordingly with backup.

Young Adrien "Chat Noir" Agreste and the love of his life are sure to have a bittersweet surprise come the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh i dont remember what i was gonna put here in the first place? I havent written or posted a story in forever and figured I'd do something fun? Feel free to use this idea in your stories! Id love if you did bc just the thought of the gorilla curb stomping gabriel for his crimes brings me great joy.


End file.
